


In the Heat of the Moment

by FrankIeroAndTears



Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Alpha Frank Iero, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boss Frank Iero, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Gerard Way, Breeding, Claiming, Desk Sex, Dom Frank Iero, Ferard, Frerard, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mr Iero - Freeform, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIeroAndTears/pseuds/FrankIeroAndTears
Summary: It's not specifically said that they are werewolves, but this is an In Heat fic so it is implied!Gerard Way experiences his first heat, and sends his boss Mr. Iero into an early one.





	

Gerard's legs wobbled as he made his way to his boss's office; his stomach twisting in a tight knot. He didn't know if he was just nervous or if these were symptoms of his oncoming heat. He was leaning towards the latter, as much as he hated to admit it. Gerard had never experienced being in heat, but he was an Omega and it was bound to happen sooner or later. For the last few days, he'd felt awful. One minute he had a boner that just wouldn't go away, and the next he was hunched over gripping his stomach. He pushed a strand of long, dark hair out of his face, moving it to behind his ear. 'Get yourself together, Gerard!' He yelled at himself mentally, taking a deep breath before pushing open the large door that read 'MR.IERO' in bold lettering. 

Gerard cleared his throat, trying to seem in control- though his cough came out as an awkward, meek noise. His boss sat behind his desk, scribbling away and punching numbers into a nearby calculator. He didn't acknowledge that Gerard was there, and Gerard half wondered if this was all a delusion from his heat. Maybe Mr. Iero is about to bend Gerard over the desk, or some other wild fantasy that would never happen. 

Gerard took a seat in front of the man, pursing his lips and twiddling his thumbs nervously. His eyes wondered over the boss's features, then down to his busy hands. They were calloused, something that definitely didn't come from a desk job. Gerard noticed a little bit of chipping, black nail polish that was on his boss's middle finger; then he started giggling. It was the thought of his hard working, tough-guy boss painting his nails like a rebel that sent him into a fit of laughter. It was embarrassing really, that something so little could leave the man holding his stomach as he tried to quiet down. Definitely mood swings. 

However, Mr. Iero didn't find it funny. He dropped his pen and cleared his calculator, crossing his arms, "Would you like to tell me the joke?" He challenged his worker, raising an eyebrow. Gerard's laughter quickly died as he looked up at his boss with fearful eyes, "N-no Sir. There was no joke. I'm sorry."  

Frank Iero shook his head, giving Gerard a disappointed look, "I have a joke for you; your attendance." Gerard gulped, hearing the man speak again, "You have exceeded your vacation days, yet you took off two days this week. Do you not care for your job?" 

Gerard shook his head, "I- I had a good reason, I really do." He felt his temperature climb, a thin layer of sweat on his chest. Not another wave of pleasure.. Not now at least.

"Would you like to tell me that reason?" Gerard noticed his boss sit up more, his eyes widening for a moment before he shook his head and regained himself. 

Gerard hung his head, "I-.. Please don't make me tell you, it's embarrassing." 

Frank breathed in deeply and slowly, almost like he smelt something amazing and had to have time to enjoy it. "I think I already know."

Gerard looked up shamefully, "I'm so sorry, Sir.."

The man behind the desk smirked, clasping his hands together and setting them on top of the desk, "I understand. Some people just can't control their urges while it's that time of the year. You're in heat, Way. I can smell it. And I wouldn't want you cumming under your desk, or fucking some coworker in the break room." Mr. Iero's whole posture had changed, leaning over the desk a little and growling his words. "Unless that coworker was me.."

Gerard gasped, stuttering, "W-what are you doing, Mr. Iero?" He felt his cock twitch, the dominance in Frank's voice brining out the submissive in him.

Frank practically moaned, "I think you're sending me into an early heat, Way." His eyes were dark and they made Gerard's stomach flip. "And you know how hard it is to get through heat without a mate, obviously. I just wouldn't be able to get any work done.." He added with a suggestive tone. 

Gerard swallowed hard, nodding as the tent in his slacks only got bigger, "A-are you.. You're an Alpha?" Gerard should have known. The way he carried himself, how he looked like he was above others. It was because he was. 

One moment Frank was in his seat, the next moment the calm and prepared boss was lunging over his desk. Gerard felt his hair being pulled, then lips crashing into his. There was tongue, and sparks, and then he was moaning as he moved forward to cup his boss's jaw. 

Frank pulled Gerard's upper body over the desk, making out with him with a furious passion. They both were panting, the smell of sex radiating off of both of their bodies as the kissing progressed. 

Gerard felt Mr. Iero kissing down his neck, biting and sucking right under his jaw. His toes curled as he moved his hands up and down Frank's body, "I want you, Sir. Please take care of me."

The man stopped leaving love bites, pushing Gerard down onto the desk by his head, "If I fuck you, I'm going to claim you."

Gerard let his chest rest against the desk, his ass in the air as he looked up at Frank, "Claim me, Sir. Please make me yours."  

The dominant let go of Gerard's hair. "Stay down," He growled, making Gerard's thighs shake as he poked his ass out more. Frank went around to the other side of the desk, moving his hands over his employee's round ass. He brought his hips forward, pressing his hard on against it. 

Gerard moaned, his hips rolling backwards so he could feel it more. That's when Frank's hands grabbed Gerard's hips, holding them still as he ground against him hard, making Gerard shudder and gasp, "Knot me, Mr. Iero!"

Frank chuckled, stopping so he could undo his slacks. "Strip, Slut," He demanded, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing down his underwear. 

The submissive rushed to do the same, taking his shirt off and instantly putting his chest back down on the desk. Gerard pushed down his pants and underwear, kicking them off with his shoes the best he could. 

"Spread your legs," Frank moaned, and Gerard glanced back to see his boss stroking himself. Gerard's legs parted quickly, "Fuck me, Mister. Fuck me like a Bitch."

He felt Frank spread his cheeks apart, then he felt the head of Frank's cock pressing into him easily. The boss moaned dirtily, "So fucking slick. Open and ready to be fucked like an animal." 

Gerard blushed in embarrassment but moaned like a whore, "Please!" Frank didn't hesitate to comply, thrusting in quickly and deeply. Gerard's toes curled, the heat in his stomach rising as Frank's cock made a place there. 

Frank reached up and balled his fist in Gerard's hair as he began to pound into him, his hips smacking against Gerard's ass with every hard thrust. It wasn't hard to find Gerard's prostate, but it still shocked Gerard when he felt pleasure shoot up his spine. He screamed as Frank yanked his hair, his legs trembling, "I can't last much longer." 

Mr. Iero moaned in agreement, lifting up Gerard's thigh and fucking him deeper. He leaned down to Gerard's ear, roughly whispering, "Going to breed you like a slut. So willing to take my cum."

Gerard felt Frank's cock twitch, then he felt it swell. He knew that Frank's knot was growing, and in a second he'd have no choice but take Frank's cum. "B-breed me, Sir. Please!"

Frank groaned loudly, grinding down deeper into Gerard, unable to pull out as his cock swelled. His hips gave one final twitch before he shook, spilling inside of Gerard. 

The worker's eyes widened, his legs spreading further, "Please let me cum, Sir. You cum fills so good.."

The man reached down, stroking Gerard fast and sharply. Gerard's breaths got faster and his moans got more whiny. He bucked into his boss's hand, coating it in cum as his jaw went slack, "M-mister!"

Gerard's legs went weak and he laid his head down on the desk, panting. He could feel Frank's chest touching his back, and then kisses on his neck. He shuddered, "Y-you're not just going to leave me, right?" 

Frank rubbed Gerard's side comfortingly, then stood up. He wrapped his arms around the Omega's waist, pulling him up. Frank sat down in the chair behind them, pulling Gerard into his lap so they could relax while Frank's knot unswelled. 

Gerard turned to face Frank the best he could, putting his head into the crook of Frank's neck. Frank kissed his head, "You're mine now. I'm not leaving." 

Gerard hummed, kissing Frank's neck softly, "Thank you for claiming me." Gerard felt his heart flutter, knowing he had just became bonded to Frank. His temperature slowly dropped and his breathing went back to normal. Frank helped Gerard out of his lap, kissing his lips, "Forget about your absences, I think we deserve to take a break. Can I take you out?"


End file.
